custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)
Our Time Video is a series of Barney episodes/videos, Wonder Pets episodes, Disney films & shows, Nickeldeon films and shows, and more. Also features custom stuff. Touchstone - The Sandlot Background What if Touchstone had rights for The Sandlot rather than Fox. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #1991 Green FBI Warning Screens #Touchstone Home Video logo (1987-2004) #Coming to Videocassette logo #Aladdin VHS trailer #Now on Videocassette logo #Pinocchio VHS trailer #Feature Presentation logo #Touchstone Pictures logo (1987-2004) #Start Of The Sandlot Nickelodeon & Nick Jr - The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Background What if Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures decide to make the first movie of The Wonder Pets in December 17, 1994. The plot should've been: Hopper (from A Bug's Life) and his gang decide to get rid of summer vacation. So, the Wonder Pets must fight to save summer vacation. This would have the same David Newman musical arrangements from "The Sandlot" Opening Previews (June 23, 1995) #Paramount Home Video Coming Attractions logo (1989-1995) #The Legend of Zelda theatrical trailer #Thomas the Tank Engine Videos preview (featuring Season 1-2 told by Ringo Starr, Season 3 told by George Carlin and Season 4 told by Michael Angelis) #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (1989-1995) #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen (1989-1995) #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1989-1995, with fanfare) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (June 23, 1995) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1989-1995, still) Opening Previews (May 3, 1998 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company intro/Join us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Donkey Kong Country 2 teaser trailer #Coming to Video bumper #Melody Time VHS trailer #The Spirit of Mickey VHS trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service VHS trailer #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars trailer #Stay Tuned After the Feature bumper (The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie variation) #1996 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1989-1995, with fanfare) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (June 23, 1995) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1989-1995, still) #The Making of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie trailer Disney's Masterpiece - Nickelodeon's The Rugrats Movie Background What if Disney and Nickelodeon had rights for The Rugrats Movie. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Tarzan teaser trailer #Coning to Video bumper #Alice in Wonderland & Robin Hood VHS trailer #Madeline Lost in Paris trailer #CatDog short: Winslow's Home Videos #1991 Feature Presentation logo #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo #Start of The Rugrats Movie Nickelodeon - A Bug's Life Background What if Nickelodeon and Paramount had rights for A Bug's Life rather than Disney, and helped Pixar make the film. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews #Now Avaliable on Videocassette logo #Rugrats Videos promo #Blue's Clues Videos promo #The Wonder Pets Videos promo #SuperMalechi's Barney and Friendly Bear Videos promo #Geri's Game short #Paramount Feature Presentation logo #Paramount FBI Warning Screen #This film has been modified....screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995 variation) #1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo #Pixar Animation Studios logo #Start of A Bug's Life Closing Previews #End Credits (featuring outtakes) #Pixar Animation Studios logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995 closing logo) Buena Vista - South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut Background What if Buena Vista Pictures Disrribution aphad rights for South Park Bigger Longer Uncut, and what if the Mole part was cut off. This should've happened like this: Opening Previews (1995) #1991 Green FBI Warning Screens #1989-1998 Buena Vista Home Video logo #Coming Soon to Theaters logo #Pocahontas VHS trailer #Coming Soon to Videocassette logo #The Lion King VHS trailer #Now Avaliable on Videocassette logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection promo (1995) #Feature Presentation logo #Green Format Screen #Buena Vista Pictures Distribution logo #Start of South Park Bigger Longer Uncut Closing Previews (1995) #End Credits #Comedy Central Films logo #Buena Vista Pictures Distribution logo Dino-Mite Birthday DVD (2007) Preview Transcript The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer man from "Barney's Great Adventure Coming to Movie Theatres in April 1998" Preview who works at Texas, USA in the United States *(we see a yellow screen with rainbow colorful party confetti where the front cover of the original 2007 release of "Dino-Mite Birthday") *Announcer: Now on DVD! *(fades to the scenes) *Announcer: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Hi everyone! *Kids: Happy Birthday, Barney! *Announcer: